hetaliafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
"Зима"
Зима (Winter) - персональная песня России в Хеталия: Страны Оси. Исполнена Ясухиро Такато , сэйю России. Кандзи 深き雲よ 染めるокно (アクノー) 絶えし光よ 過ぎる悪夢 覆うшарф　(シャールフ) 僕は動き出す До свидания　(ダスウィダーニャ) 今は未だ… Не понимаю　(ニーパニマーユー) До свидания 闇の彼方へ… 最善の静寂へ誘うように 咲いている花よ！ 謡い給え！ Горе не море, выпьешь до дна. (ゴーレ　ニェ　モーレ　ウィビエシュ　ダ　ドゥナー) 吹雪く最中 蝕むлуна　(ルナー) 怯えだす風 晒す本能 叫ぶВорона　(ワローナー) 僕は動き出す…！ До свидания この先は… Не понимаю До свидания 振り払う情動 根源の善悪を観究ように 変えてゆく！故に、 深い世界へ… До свидания 今は未だ… Не понимаю До свидания 闇の彼方へ… 最善の静寂へ誘うように 咲いている花よ！ いざ！謡え… Прощайте　(プラッシャイチェ) いつか見る快晴まで Прощайте 夜と向き合って 感情の混雑を整うように Прощайте 強く謡い給え！ Ромадзи Fukaki kumo yo Someru okyuo Окно Taeshi hikari yo Yogiru akumu Oou sharf Шарф Boku wa ugoki dasu Da svidaniya свидания Ima wa mada… Ni panimayu понимаю Da svidaniya свидания Yami no kanata e… Saizen no seijaku e izanau you ni Saiteiru hana yo! Utai tamae! Gore ne more, vipesh da dna не море, выпьешь до дна Fubuku sanaka Mushibamu luna лyна Obiedasu kaze Sarasu hon'nou Sakebu varona ворона Boku wa ugoki dasu…! Da svidaniya свидания Kono saki Wa… Ny panimayu понимаю Da svidaniya свидания Furiharau joudou Kongen no zen’aku wo mikiwamu you ni Kaeteyuku! Yue ni fukai sekai e… Da svidaniya свидания Ima wa mada… Ny panimayu понимаю Da svidaniya свидания Yami no kanata e… Saizen no seijaku e izanau you ni Saiteiru hana yo! Iza! Utae… Prashaîte Прощайте Itsuka miru kaisei made Prashaîte Прощайте Yoru to mukiatte Kanjou no konzatsu wo totonou you ni Prashaîte Прощайте Tsuyoku utai tamae! Английский Thick clouds Cover my window 1 Cutting off the light A fleeting nightmare Covered with a scarf 2 I begin to move… Goodbye 3 Even now, I don't understand 4 Goodbye To what lies beyond the darkness… As if calling to the utter stillness, A flower blossoms! Please sing! Grief isn't the sea, drink it to the dregs 5 The height of the blizzard Puts splotches on the moon 6 Frightened of the wind My instinct, awakened By the calling of the crow 7 I begin to move…! Goodbye From here on I don't understand Goodbye Shaking off my emotions To see through the origins of good and evil I am changing! And so I sing to the world… Goodbye Even now I don't understand Goodbye To what lies beyond the darkness As if calling to the utter stillness, A flower blooms! Now! Sing… Farewell 8 Until the day I can see clear skies Farewell Facing the darkness So I can collect my confused thoughts Farewell Please sing strongly! ↑ Akuno Window ↑ Sharf Scarf ↑ svedaniya Goodbye ↑ panimayu I do not understand ↑ no morou, vipudeshu dana a Grief is not the sea, you can drink to the bottom ↑ Lyna Moon ↑ Varona Crow ↑ Proshshaite Farewell Русский Густые облака Закрыли окно, Затмевают лучи света. Как тихий кошмар, Прикрытый шарфом. Я отправляюсь в путь... До свидания! Пусть даже сейчас, Я не понимаю... До свидания! Туда, где кончется тьма... Условно желаю абсолютного покоя, Распускается цветок. Пожалуйста, пой! Горе не море, выпьешь до дна. Высокая метель Покрывает пятнами луну, Напуганную ветром. Моё чутьё разбудил Крик вороны. Я начинаю путь... До свидания! Что ждет впереди, не знаю теперь. До свидания! Стряхиваю эмоции свойи Чтобы взглянуть в истоки зла и добра. Я меняюсь! И вот теперь Пою миру я... До свидания! Пусть даже сейчас, Я не понимаю... До свидания! Туда, где кончется тьма... Услово желаю абсолютного покоя, Распускается цветок. Так пойду же скорей! Прощайте! До того дня, когда я смогу увидеть чистое небо. Прощайте! Смотрю в лицо тьмы, Чтобы сосредоточить свои запутанные мысли. Прощайте! Пожалуйста, пойте громко! Густые облака Видны из моего окна Затмевают свет Мимолетный кошмар... Надев свой шарф, Я начинаю идти... До свидания Даже теперь Я не понимаю До свидания Все то, что лежит по ту сторону тьмы... Словно прося об абсолютной тишине, Распускается цветок! Пожалуйста, пойте! Горе не море, выпьешь до дна. Снежная буря так сильна, Что скрывает Луну И пугает ветер Мои инстинкт пробужен Карком вороны Я начинаю свой путь... До свидания Я не знаю, что произойдет До свидания Освобождаюсь от эмоций, Чтобы смотреть сквозь добра и зла Я изменяюсь! И потому Я пою миру... До свидания Даже теперь Я не понимаю До свидания Все то, что лежит по ту сторону тьмы... Словно просит об абсолютной тишине, Распускается цветок! Сейчас! Пойти... Прощайте! До того дня, когда я увижу чистые небеса Прощайте! Встречаясь с тьмой, Я смогу собраться с мыслями Прощайте Пожалуйста, пойте решительней! ___________________________________ Густые облака Закрыли окно, Затмевая луч света Как тихий кошмар, Прикрытый шарфом. Я начинаю свой путь... До свидания! Пусть даже сейчас, Я не понимаю... До свидания! Все то, что лежит по ту сторону тьмы... Словно желая абсолютного покоя, Распускается цветок. Пожалуйста, пой! Горе не море, выпьешь до дна. Буря так сильна, Что скрывает Луну И пугает ветер Инстинкт пробужает Карком вороны Я снова начинаю свой путь... До свидания! Что ждет в будущем, я не знаю. До свидания! Освобождаюсь от эмоций, Чтобы найти истоки зла и добра. Я изменяюсь! И потому Пою миру я... До свидания! Пусть даже сейчас, Я не понимаю... До свидания! Все то, что лежит по ту сторону тьмы... Словно желют абсолютного покоя, Распускается цветок. Пожалуйста, пой! Прощайте! До того дня, когда я увижу чистые небеса Прощайте! Встречаясь с тьмой, Я смогу собрать мысли Прощайте Пожалуйста, пойте решительней! Альбом Песня является первой в Хеталия: Страны Оси Character CD Vol.7 - Россия . Альбом был выпущен 20 января 2010 года. "Печка, согрей мое сердце" также в этом альбоме.